redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Momiji Satomura
Momiji Satomura (里村 紅葉 Satomura Momiji) is a heroine of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier. Appearance Personality Momiji is mischievous, confident, and bold classmate who has hit on Reiji due to “love at first sight”. Kind to her friends and cold to everyone else, she is a realist and knows what is most important to her. A genius and probably could get top grades at school if she tried, though she refuses to conform. Synopsis Momiji used to have a younger sister named Haruka. The two was close, until an accident killed Haruka, leaving Momiji with the harsh reality of being alone. This incident made Momiji who she was, a realist who knew what was important to her and awakened her Magic: Grimoire. With this newly awakened power, Momiji secretly acted behind the scenes to protect her friends. When Momiji entered high school, she befriended Nagisa Suzushiro and Ayane Amamiya, both of whom became her best friends. In her second year, while looking for Nagisa in the Shopping Mall District, she fell for Reiji Yoshino due to 'love at first sight' and asked him to go on a date with her. Because of family business, Reiji refused her offer and returned home, not forgetting to give her his name. Unexpectedly, the next day Reiji, and his childhood fighting rival transferred into Momiji's class. Now that they were in the same class, Momiji asked him to go out with her again. This time Reiji agreed. Momiji was excited and looking forward to the promised date. However, on her way home, she encountered Jin Arizuka, who invited her to the Survival Game of Ragnarök. Disgusted by Jin's attitude, Momiji initially refused to join, but when he told her that she had a chance to bring back her sister, she grudgingly agreed. This destroyed the date she was looking forward to. When she confessed her feelings to Reiji under the cherry blossom tree, Jin triggered Eye Space, starting the first round of Ragnarök. Having no other choice, Momiji attacked Reiji, but was interrupted by his sister Sayuki Kurobane; this was the mark of their deteriorating relationship. Momiji gradually gained the upper hand throughout the battle, but was once again interrupted by Reiji's awakening. Unable to deal with the situation at hand, she retreated. The next day, Momiji went to Reiji's house to call him to school, which initially shocked the latter. She explained that while she had no choice when Eye Space occurred, she still wanted to protect the normal daily life with him. She also asked him to co-operate to have a better chance at stopping Ragnarök by eliminating the Game Master, but Reiji decided to keep himself neutral and promised to not fight his friend. The two then co-operated in later battles. As the story progressed, Momiji realized that she had to face up to the fact that she would be the enemy of Reiji one day. She decided to defeat Sayuki and give him a shock so that he had a reason to fight her. However, Reiji stayed firm to his belief and refused to take the blame on her, but said that he was glad to see her safe instead. Later on, Momiji faced Reiji again, aggressively taunted him by mocking Sayuki, but Reiji did not change his mind. He offered her to patrol the city with him until the time limit came. That they did and Momiji lost to Reiji and Sakura. Before Momiji faded away, Reiji used his Da Capo to restore her existence and, not without great difficulty, succeeded. Unfortunately, they barely had the time to rejoice. Reiji's action forced the true mastermind of Ragnarök, Odin, to show up and eliminate Momiji himself. With one single strike, Momiji's existence was destroyed by Odin. Finally realized that a miracle was not possible for the harsh reality, Momiji asked Reiji to take care of Nagisa and faded away. Powers&Abilities Armament *'Grimoire' (七つの大罪 (グリモワール) gurimowāru; English for Grimoire, Japanese for Seven Deadly Sins): Momiji's weapon is a system consists of seven crystals hovering behind her, giving the impression of a pair of wings. Each crystal bears the Latin name of a sin in the seven cardinal sins and can shoot out flashes with the same colors. The penetrating beams moves at light speed, making it difficult for a normal human to evade. When the beams hit, Momiji's opponent will be affected by the crystal's special power, which is reducing a sense corresponding to the sin that hit. **'Superbia' (ルシファー Rushifā; lit. Lucifer): the red crystals that takes away the sense of smell. **'Invidia' (レヴィアタン Reviatan; lit. Leviathan): the orange crystal that takes away the sense of proprioception. **'Ira' (サタン Satan; lit. Satan): the yellow crystal that takes away the sense of sight. **'Acedia' (ベルフェゴール Berufegōru; lit. Belphegor): the green crystal that takes away the sense of hearing. **'Avaritia' (マモン Mamon; lit. Mammon): the blue crystal that takes away the sense of touch. **'Gula' (ベルゼブブ Beruzebubu; lit. Beelzebub): the indigo crystal that takes away the sense of taste. **'Luxuria' (アスモデウス Asumodeusu; lit. Asmodeus): the purple crystal that takes away the sense of pain. Runes *'Arcenciel' (七人の断罪者（アルカンシエル）''arukanshieru''; lit. Seven Condemnation): Grimoire's power is to judge their target by affecting their senses. With each crystal hitting the opponent, Momiji can take away their seven senses to disable his/her ability to fight. With the role of the Executor, Momiji can also lift condemnation, but this is unlikely to happen. *'Gleipnir' (貪る贖罪の鎖（グレイプニル） gureipuniru): this Rune takes form of a series of magical chains surrounding the target of binding. This ability locks on a one target and condemn it every time it collides with Momiji's attack. Once the target is condemned seven times, the eight attack will be a certain kill. This Rune is extremely dangerous since it can be activated by merely touching one attack from Momiji's Grimoire. *'Judgement' (極光の断罪者（ジャッジメント） jajimento; English for Judgement, Japanese for Condemnation of the Northern Lights): when the seven crystal are gathered around Momiji's hands, she can shoot a very powerful seven-colored magical blast to destroy the enemy. Last Resort *'Judgement: Limitbreak' (極光の断罪者・収束限界解除(ジャッジメント・リミットブレイク) jajimento: rimittobureiku; English for "Judgement: Limit Break", Japanese for "Condemnation of the Northern Lights: Clear Convergence Limit"): the Last Resort is obviously much more powerful than a normal Judgment blast. It can fare against Sakura's (sealed) for a short period of time. Unlike others' Last Resorts, this attack appears to consume far less energy and can be used consecutively. Other abilities *'Keen intellect': Momiji is in fact a genius who fights with skills and experience instead of sheer power. Trivia *Momiji's Judgement: Limitbreak was previously known as Judgement Fullaccess (ジャッジメント・フルアクセス jajimento furuakusesu) in the original Fortissimo. Category:Fortissimo's sub Characters Magus